Corte de Pelo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Winry cree que Edward necesita un corte de pelo y se lo quiere practicar ella misma.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa, esto fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro.  
><strong>

**Nota: Hitoria tributo a Kaname Chidori y Sousuke Sagara de FullMetal Panic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 57<strong>

**CORTE DE PELO**

Capítulo Único

Winry lo había notado desde su última visita y lo seguía notando ahora. Edward tenía el cabello demasiado largo. El flequillo comenzaba a menguar su vista y los mechones que enmarcaban su cara ya no se veían del todo bien. Ahora parecía más bien un mendigo o un desaliñado. Ella estaba buscando una manera poco entrometida de sugerirle a Edward que se cortara el cabello (le molestaba y desesperaba un poco verlo así), así que decidió hacerlo en medio de su mantenimiento, como si fuera una charla casual.

—¿Oye, Ed?

—¿Mmph?

—¿No te molesta el cabello?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… creo que lo tienes un poco largo. ¿No es molesto cuando te metes en líos? —dijo. Edward no respondió a su cuestión y Winry se vio obligada a hacer un ruidito con su garganta para instarlo a contestar; probablemente no lo hacía porque temía que ella lo regañara.

—A veces.

—¿No has pensado en cortarlo? —y apretó un tornillo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Dices que te molesta —y dicho esto, acomodó la tapa del antebrazo que cubría todo el cableado del automail, casi estaba listo.

—No es mi prioridad. Algún día de estos lo haré yo mismo, como siempre.

—Es mejor cuando alguien te ayuda, queda mejor que cuando lo cortas tú mismo.

—Tal vez.

Molesta con las respuestas vagas del rubio, Winry se decidió a _meter la cuchara hasta el fondo de la sopa_. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que Edward le gritara, y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, además, llevaba su llave inglesa con ella, él no se atrevería a hacer mucho en su contra.

—Yo puedo cortarlo por ti. Ahora —dijo Rockbell más como una orden que como una sugerencia, con el tono amenazante y los ademanes adecuados para instar a su amigo a aceptar por la buena. Edward tragó duro, pero se negó. Él siempre había cortado su cabello, ¿por qué Winry venía a entrometerse ahora?

—Olvídalo. Lo haré yo después. Le diré a Al que lo haga si es necesario, se leyó un curso de intensivo para ser barbero y ha estado muy ansisos esperando el momento para ponerlo en práctica.

—No —se negó la ingeniera—. Te lo voy a cortar yo. AHORA.

—¡¿Estás loca, mujer? ¡Déjame! —e iniciaron una pelea.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—Honestamente —comenzó una charla Winry, colocándole una manta a Edward alrededor del cuello para evitar que se llenara de su propio cabello—, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo. Igual sabes que acabaré ganando yo.

Edward hizo un sonido molesto desde el fondo de su garganta y continuó haciendo su gesto enfurruñado igual que los últimos treinta minutos. A Winry no le pudo importar menos la falta de ánimo del chico, pues sacó unas tijeras de estilista que tenía escondidas por allí y se puso manos a la obra. Le soltó el largo y dorado cabello y comenzó cortando las puntas poco a poco. Edward se podía ver en el espejo del baño en el que se encontraban, estaba sentado en posición muy firme sobre una silla frente al lavabo, con el suelo cubierto de papel periódico, mientras la mecánica cortaba cabello en la parte de la nuca al tiempo que balbuceaba cosas acerca de que él necesitaba un cambio de estilo o algo así.

—Ahora va el flequillo —dijo la muchacha luego de un rato colocándose frente a su amigo de la infancia. Lo miró de la misma forma que miraba a un automail e hizo un marco con sus dedos, encuadrando al chico desde todos los ángulos. Tomó las tijeras otra vez y comenzó a cortar nuevamente el pelo de su amigo. A pesar de que se veía que tijereaba mucho, en realidad no cortaba gran cantidad de cabello, sólo unos cuantos milímetros cada vez, por temor a equivocarse.

Winry se movía de aquí para allá, chillando emocionada cada vez que daba un tijerazo certero; se inclinaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y trataba la cabeza de Edward como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El chico se molestó ante ésto e iba a reclamarle, pero su vista se topó con una panorámica lo suficientemente impresionante para dejarlo sin habla: el escote de Winry. La chica aún llevaba el mono de trabajo atado a la cintura, su top negro y la pañoleta verde amarrada en la cabeza, justo como en el mantenimiento, sólo que ahora, con tanto movimiento, la prenda negra se había desacomodado un poco y, sumando el ángulo, regalaban una buena vista de los pechos de la rubia.

Con la cara completamente roja y caliente, Edward no supo si lo correcto era quitar la vista de ahí o hacerse el desentendido y culparla a ella por vestirse así mientras se inclinaba directo a un hombre. Bueno, culpa de ella o no, Elric se decidió a conocer un poquito más de la anatomía femenina utilizando como conejillo de indias a su amiga de la infancia.

—Bien, éste lado está listo, ¿proseguimos con el otro? —declaró la mecánica haciéndose de lado para que su cliente favorito observara el magnífico trabajo que estaba llevando. Al no escuchar respuesta de Edward, bajó la vista un poco pensando que se había dormido o seguía muy molesto con ella como para contestarle. No lo encontró ni lo uno ni lo otro. En cambio, Winry soltó un alarido furioso, tomó la nuca de Edward, y en un movimiento realmente rápido, abrió la canilla y trató de ahogar a Edward con el agua que corría mientras gritaba— ¡PERVERTIDO!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alphonse regresaba de alimentar a unos gatitos sin hogar que se había encontrado el día anterior cerca de la casa Rockbell, eran cuatro y estaban casi recién nacidos, por lo que inmediatamente se habían robado su corazón de hojalata. La enorme armadura hizo un ruido metálico al entrar a la casa y anunció su triunfal llegada desde la puerta, contento de estar con su familia nuevamente.

Nadie le prestó atención.

Esto era porque, en la sala, justo en frente de él, Edward le exigía a Winry que terminara lo que había empezado (el hermano menor creyó que se trataba de un corte de cabello, pues el fleco de su consanguíneo se encontraba alarmantemente asimétrico) y Winry le bufaba y le pegaba y le gritaba cosas como que era un degenerado, un depravado y un pervertido, todo esto para luego golpearlo. Como Alphonse no se quería meter en la pelea de esos dos, regresó a jugar con los gatitos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Aprovecho este especio para mandarle saludos a HYOSEI, SAKUCHIK Y ANKARIN, que no tienen cuenta y que no me puedo contactar con ellos, pero que aprecio sus comentarios. Y si NOCTURNALS está leyendo esto, que sepa que es un honor que me lea, que es toda una leyenda allá por Naruto.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

**_Última edición: 14/03/2012_  
><strong>


End file.
